


Hold On

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos has been taking care of Buttercup while the 126 is away, and Buttercup gets into everything.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114865
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Buttercup will be fine. I'm so sorry buddy and Carlos. 
> 
> _Prompt: January 22 - Day 5: “Just, hold on.” + hurt/comfort_

“We’re almost there, love, we’re almost there,” Carlos ran his fingers through the thick fur at Buttercup’s neck, sinking them in deep he wouldn’t even deny the tears in his eyes if anyone had asked. 

He couldn’t believe this had happened, “Just, hold on, please, perrito. Your big brother will never forgive me for letting this happen to you. I’ll never forgive myself. I can’t believe you got into the snack cupboard. I shouldn’t have looked away.” 

Buttercup shifted in his seat and rested his head on Carlos’ leg; his breathing laboured, yet he seemed to be trying to comfort Carlos.

Carlos swiped at his cheeks, guilt consuming him. “Fuck it,” he flipped on the siren and pushed his foot down on the gas. His CO could give him shit all he wanted about the misuse of city property; he was not going to let Buttercup die. 

He didn’t hesitate to throw open the car door and lift Buttercup into his arms as he rushed toward the emergency vet entrance. 

“What happened?” The receptionist asked, rushing around the desk. 

“I’m Carlos Reyes; I called in, my boyfriend’s dog. I’m looking after him; he’s a member of station 126, and Buttercup is like...he’s family. He got into the snack cupboard; I just looked away for one minute. He might have eaten chocolate; he definitely ate cookies and wrappers,” He tried not to panic, clinging to Buttercup, he followed her as she led him into an exam room.

“Has he thrown up at all?” The vet joined them. 

Carlos shook his head, “He was making noises like he wanted to, but nothing came up.” 

“We’ll take good care of him; Sandra will get you to fill out some forms. I feel like I have to warn you if there’s a blockage, this can cost a fair bit of money, some people find it easier to —“

“I’ll pay it, whatever it costs, you just...Buttercup can’t die,” Carlos replied, feeling helpless. He stroked Buttercup’s head and leaned down to kiss him. “Hold on, buddy.” 

He stepped outside the room when he was ushered there and stood in the waiting room, feeling drained. He almost didn’t know what to do, so he took the clipboard Sandra offered him. “Can I just step outside for a second?” 

She nodded and squeezed his arm gently. “Of course, honey.” 

Carlos managed a smile and sat down on the curb; once he was outside, he fished his phone out when it began ringing.

TK.

His stomach sank, and he closed his eyes as he answered, “Hey.” 

“Are you okay?” TK asked him, his voice almost frantic sounding. “Carlos?” He spoke again when Carlos didn’t answer. 

“I’m so sorry,” Carlos managed to say, clearing his throat. “I didn’t notice. I should’ve noticed.” 

“Carlos, it’s okay,” TK replied. “That dog gets into everything. Are you okay?”

“N-No,” Carlos admitted, shoulders tense. “I’ve never had a dog.” 

TK made a soft noise. “I’ll be right there. Do you need me to stay on the phone?” 

“Please,” Carlos murmured. “Just talk to me.” 

“Okay, we’re on our way back to the station; the conference was boring as hell; you would’ve hated it. Even Judd almost fell asleep at the last talk. None of us are mad at you,” Carlos listened as TK narrated their day and everything he was doing. He listened until TK was in front of him, having jumped out of his uber practically while it was still moving.

TK rushed toward him and knelt; uncaring about the asphalt that probably dug into his knees, he threw his arms around Carlos. “I’m here; it’s okay.”

Carlos nodded his head and wrapped himself around TK. “I have stuff to fill in, and he just kept looking at me like he was asking me to make it better,” he sniffled and looked away, embarrassed.

“Don’t hide, it’s okay,” TK told him, stroking his cheek. “No matter what happens, we hold onto each other, okay?”

Carlos managed a nod. 

“I’ll take care of this. Do you want to come inside?” TK kissed his forehead when Carlos shook his head. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

Carlos sat on the curb, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and prayed. He could remember asking his mama for a dog when he was younger and how she’d always said no. It wasn’t fair to the dog she’d told him, living in a house with so many unruly children, and who would take care of it during the day? She was the only one around. 

He was beginning to think she’d refused because of him. Because she knew how easily he formed attachments and how hard he found it to let things go. 

“He’ll be okay,” TK said as he stepped outside and sat next to Carlos, wrapping his arms around him again. “There’s a slight blockage, but they’ll be able to remove it with no issue. He didn’t eat any chocolate.” 

“Oh, thank God,” Carlos felt like he would break down crying and gripped TK tight. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” TK kissed his cheek. “I’ve got you,” he sighed. “Thank you for taking such good care of him.”

Carlos slumped against him, closing his eyes. What a day.


End file.
